vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Silas
Silas (altgriechisch: Σίλας oder Σιλουανός) ''war ein 2000 Jahre alter, mächtiger Hexenmeister, der sich selbst die Unsterblichkeit verlieh. Zusammen mit seiner Geliebten Qetsiyah entwickelte er einen Unsterblichkeitstrank, den die Beiden bei ihrer Hochzeit einnehmen wollten. Silas hintergang Qetsiyah und nahm den Trank gemeinsam mit seiner eigentlichen Geliebten, Amara, die im Gegensatz zu Silas und Qetsiyah nicht wohlhabend war und als Qetsiyahs Zofe diente. Da Unsterblichkeit nicht natürlich ist, musste die Natur einen Ausgleich schaffen weshalb sterbliche Doppelgänger existieren. '''Silas '''war ein entfernter Verwandter von der Salvatore-Familie und der erste Salvatore-Doppelgänger. Früheres Leben Vor über 2000 Jahren war Silas ein sehr mächtiger Hexenmeister. Er wollte für immer mit der Frau zusammenleben, die er liebte. Amara und er schufen gemeinsam mit seiner eigentlichen Verlobten Qetsiyah, die ebenfalls eine Hexe war und zudem in ihn verliebt war, den Zauber der Unsterblichkeit. Nachdem er unsterblich wurde, wollte er auch seine Geliebte verwandeln. Allerdings kam Qetsiyah dahinter und ermordete aus verschmähter Liebe Silas' Geliebte. Danach lockte sie Silas zu einer Insel und versiegelte ihn dort, zusammen mit dem Heilmittel, in der Hoffnung er würde es zu sich nehmen und sterben und die Ewigkeit mit ihr auf der anderen Seite verbringen. Er weigerte sich und wurde dafür 2000 Jahre lebendig begraben. Qetsiyah verfluchte beide: Jedes Jahrhundert ein Doppelgänger und alle 500 Jahren eine Doppelgängerin. Staffel Vier Wir drehen alle mal durch Während einer Vorlesung erzählte Professor Shane seinen Studenten die Geschichte des ersten Unsterblichen und seines tragischen Schicksals, sowie einer Legende, die von seiner Rückkehr berichtet. Sein Grabsteine wurde dem Whitmore College gespendet, von wem ist unbekannt. Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um den weltweit ersten Grabstein handelt. 12 Hybriden Professor Shane gab gegenüber Damon und Elena zu, dass er die Lage von Silas Gefängnis bereits gefunden hatte. Er zeigte Elena den Grabstein von Silas und wiederholte dabei dessen Geschichte. Dann erzählte er Elena, dass Silas ein Heilmittel entwickelte, um die Unsterblichkeit rückgängig zu machen, eine Lüge, wie sich später herausstellte, denn Qetsiyah hatte das Heilmittel erschaffen. Silas und die einzige Heilung wurden gemeinsam begraben. Um das Heilmittel zu bekommen musste also die Karte vervollständigt werden, welche einen Zauber in sich barg, der Silas und das Heilmittel freigeben würde. Die Wahrheit Silas wird von Shane erwähnt, als er von Kol und Rebekah verhört wird, um das Heilmittel zu finden. Kol war geschockt über die Erwähnung von Silas Namen, denn er wusste um die Gefahr. Er bekam Angst und prophezeite, dass Silas die Hölle auf Erden entfacht und sie alle töten würde. Kol entschied Shane zu töten, um dadurch sicherzustellen, dass Silas nicht befreit wird. Fang mich doch, wenn du kannst Kol berichtete, dass er einem Kult von Silas Anhängern begegnete. Sie glaubten an eine Prophezeiung, wonach Silas eines Tages zurückkehrt und dass wäre "Das Ende aller Zeiten". Im Angesicht des Todes Elena vereinbarte ein Treffen mit Kol, um einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln und herauszufinden was er über Silas wusste. Kol, der im Laufe seines Lebens vielen Hexen begegnet war, hatte durch diese von Silas erfahren. Jede Hexe fürchtete ihn und erzählte Kol, dass Silas, wenn er befreit wird, nur Zerstörung bringt. Es war Elena deshalb nicht möglich Kol vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und Silas Macht herunterzuspielen. Aufgrund seiner Angst vor Silas brach Kol später den Waffenstillstand, was schließlich zu seiner Vernichtung führte. Die Insel Silas wird erwähnt, als Bonnie die Tätowierungen von Jeremy untersucht. Sie erklärte, dass entgegen Shane's Aussagen, Qetsiyah von Silas gebeten wurde den Zauber der Unsterblichkeit auf ihn anzuwenden. Als Qetsiyah herausfand, dass er danach auch seine Geliebte unsterblich machen wollte, sperrte sie Silas ein, nur weil sie ihn nicht töten konnte. Er weigerte sich das Heilmittel einzunehmen und blieb begraben. Die Fünf wurden geschaffen, um Silas zu finden und ihn zu zwingen ein Mensch zu werden und dann zu töten. Shane hatte alles was er benötigte und machte sich auf den Weg Silas zu befreien. Hinunter in den Kaninchenbau Bonnie, Jeremy und Shane erreichen Silas' Grab, um ihn zu befreien. Auf dem Weg dorthin, verletzt sich Bonnie und Blut tropfte durch ein Loch hinunter zu Silas. Durch einen Zauber gelang es Bonnie schließlich sein Grab zu öffnen und sie betrat die Höhle mit der Absicht ihn endgültig zu vernichten. thumbAllerdings erschuf er eine Illusion von Bonnies Großmutter, Grams, welche Bonnie versuchte davon zu überzeugen, Silas zu befreien, damit er sie wiederbelebt. Jeremy, der dadurch das er ein 'Medium' ist, Bonnie's Großmutter ebenfalls sehen müsste, merkt, dass Bonnie einer Halluzination unterliegt und beendete die Manipulation und beide gingen zu Silas' Altar, auf dem er zusammen mit dem Heilmittel versteinert lag. Damit er das Mittel freigab mussten sie ihn mit Blut füttern. Vaughn überraschte beide und verletzte Bonnie hinterrücks, indem er ihr in den Rücken stach. Er wollte Jeremy zwingen Silas sein Blut zu geben, doch bevor es dazu kam, wurde Vaughn von Katherine, die vorgab Elena zu sein, niedergeschlagen. Katherine verfolgte ihre eigenen Ziele, ließ Bonnie liegen und packte Jeremy, dessen Blut sie mit Gewalt an Silas verfütterte. Dadurch konnte sie das Heilmittel an sich nehmen und ließ Jeremy zurück, der von Silas getötet wurde. Bleib Bei Mir Silas hatte sich von seiner Maske befreit und das Aussehen von Shane angenommen. Er verließ das Grab gemeinsam mit Bonnie, die er heilte und sich dabei als Shane ausgab. Silas erklärte ihr, dass Silas jeden Mensch der geopfert wurde, zurückbringen würde, aber Bonnie war zu keiner Zusammenarbeit bereit. Erst als er zugab das Jeremy ausgesaugt und getötet wurde. In tiefer Trauer über diesen Verlust verlor Bonnie die Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten. Silas nutzt den Augenblick, um ihr zu sagen, dass er Jeremy zurückbringen wird, wenn sie ihm dabei hilft. Denn Silas war zwar der älteste und mächtigste Vampir der Welt, verlor aber durch seine Verwandlung in einen Vampir die eigenen Zauberkräfte. Er führte weiter aus, dass der einzige Grund, warum ihr Shane die Expression beigebracht hatte, der war, um Silas bei seiner Aufgabe zu unterstützten, da er selbst keine Magie mehr anwenden konnte. Er erklärte ihr den Zweck, der drei Massaker, von den es Shane gelungen war zwei zu erfüllen. Für das Letzte benötigte er allerdings den Zauber einer mächtigen Hexe. Silas rechtfertigte sein Vorhaben damit, dass die Menschen dafür eingesetzt werden, um Frieden zu stiften und die übernatürlichen Wesen, um das Leben zurückzubringen. Trotzdem weigerte sich Bonnie weiterhin, bis Silas ihre Trauer erneut ausnutzte und eine Vision von Jeremy erschuf, die Bonnie um Hilfe bat. Das verschaffte ihm die nötigen Einfluss über Bonnie's Verstand. Silas schickte sie zu Damon, der sie wieder nach Hause brachte, wo Bonnie davon berichtete, was "Shane" ihr erzählt hatte. Sie erklärte ihren trauernden Freunden, das um Jeremy zurück zubekommen, sie Teil einer Expression werden musste, die bereits durch Shane's frühere Taten ausgelöst wurde. Bonnie hatte zudem von Silas erfahren, dass Qetsiyah die andere Seite geschaffen hatte, damit er dort nach einem natürlichen Tod, bis in alle Zeit leiden sollte. Das spornte Silas bei seinem Plan an, die Expression zu vervollständigen. Die andere Seite sollte nicht mehr existieren und alle übernatürlichen Wesen, die dort gefangen waren sollten wiederkehren. Bonnie bestand ebenfalls, dass immer noch ein Massaker ausstand, dass das Opfer von zwölf weiteren Personen erforderte. Trotz Zweifel der Anwesenden war sie fest entschlossen das letzte Opfer zu erbringen, um ihre große Liebe zurückzubringen, selbst wenn das die Rückkehr von unzähligen Vampiren bedeutete. Silas, der sich weiterhin als Shane tarnte suchte Bonnie danach auf und fragte sie, ob sie ihren Freunden alles erzählt hatte. Als Bonnie von ihrer mangelnden Hilsbereitschaft berichtete, meinte er lediglich, dass sie Angst haben. Inzwischen hatte Rebekah auf der Insel den echten Shane entdeckt, der wie sie glaubte, tot war, bis er panisch nach ihr griff und dabei das Wort: "Silas" sagte. Staffel Fünf Silas trank über den Sommer eine große Menge an Blut was seinen Kräfte neue Reichweiten verlieh. Er lief in seiner wahren Gestalt durch Mystic Falls und tat so als wäre er Stefan, den er vor einigen Monaten in einem Safe eingesperrt und in einem See ertränkt hatte. Er kann nun Gedanken lesen und möchte so herausfinden wo die nun menschliche Katherine ist, um sie auszutrinken, da sie nach dem Konsum des Heilmittels zum Heilmittel geworden ist, um zu sterben. Um Stefan wieder zu bekommen, verlangt Silas nun bei Damon und Jeremy nach Katherine, die ihm bereits mehrmals entkommen konnte. Da Damon mehrmals scheiterte Katherine zu ihm zu bringen, offenbarte Silas seine wahre Identität der Stadt, indem er seine Gedankenkontrolle auf die gesamte Bevölkerung gleichzeitig anwendet, sodass die Stadt bewegungslos zusieht, wie Bonnies Dad, Rudy Hopkins, von Silas getötet wird. Später findet Silas heraus dass seine ehemalige Verlobte Qetsiyah zurück von der anderen Seite ist, Stefan gerettet hat und Silas umbringen will. Sie nahm ihm sogar seine psychischen Fähigkeiten weg, was Silas sehr wütend machte. Er war mit Stefan verbunden worden, und nur solange dieser tot war konnte Silas seine psychischen Fähigkeiten anwenden. Mit diesen wollte Silas Qetsiyah manipulieren doch diese war eine mächtige Hexe und stoppte sein Herz weshalb er austrocknete und zurück in einen Schlafzustand verfiel. Damon nimmt Silas' Körper daraufhin mit zum Salvatore-Haus in welchem Katherine sich aufhält. Zuerst freut sie sich über Silas' Tod doch Damon beißt sie und lässt den langsam erwachenden Silas Katherine austrinken. Merkwürdigerweise überlebt sie das, obwohl Silas 'geheilt' wurde und nun wieder eine Hexe ist. Silas möchte Damon und den anderen später helfen, Bonnie zu retten, wenn sie ihm dafür helfen die andere Seite zu zerstören. Er findet den Anker zur anderen Seite und findet heraus, dass Qetsiyah Amara nicht getötet hat, sondern sie zu einem unsterblichen Anker gemacht hat. Er belebt Amara mit seinem Blut und die Beiden freuen sich einen Moment lang, aber Amara rammt ihm eine Glasscheibe in seinen Hals und trinkt sein Blut, da er nach Katherine nun das Heilmittel ist. Somit wird Amara menschlich und der Anker leicht zerstörbar. Amara wollte nicht mehr leben, da das Dasein als Anker offenbar in Amaras Fall das Hören von Stimmen mit sich bringt, was Amara über die Jahrtausende offenbar wahnsinnig gemacht hat. Als Silas herausfindet das Qetsiyah Bonnie zu einem Anker machen möchte, damit sie von der anderen Seite zurückkehrt, möchte er so schnell wie möglich sterben. Im Wald ersticht er dann zuerst Amara, die verblutet, und der Anker war offenbar schon auf Bonnie übertragen worden. Stefan beginnt einen Kampf mit Silas wobei auch Silas ums Leben kommt. Amara landet somit nicht auf der anderen Seite, aber Silas schon, da er eine Hexe ist. Als die andere Seite zusammenbrechen droht, will Silas Bonnie helfen zurückzukehren, allerdings nur wenn er ebenfalls dabei zurückkehrt, Bonnie stimmt am Anfang darauf ein, doch im Gegensatz zu Enzo und Bonnie wird er von einem Wirbelsturm, ähnlich wie bei Vicki und Markos, in die dunkle Welt gesogen. Ob er dort Frieden gefunden hat, und zusammen mit Amara ist, weiß man nicht. Persönlichkeit Bisher ist noch nichts genaues über Silas' Persönlichkeit bekannt, nur was von Dritten berichtet wurde. Während Atticus Shane von der Geschichte des ersten Unsterblichen berichtet beschreibt er darin Silas' Natur, als beängstigend. Außerdem nennt er zwei Aspekte seiner Persönlichkeit: Erstens fand er seine wahre Liebe, mit der er die Ewigkeit verbringen wollte. Nach ihrem Tod wird er gefährlich und bösartig. Das belegt Kols Verhalten, der sich bereits vor der Erwähnung seines Namens fürchtete. Kol beschrieb die Rückkehr von Silas als eine mögliche "Hölle auf Erden". Während des Rituals, das erforderlich war, um ihn zu erwecken, zeigt Silas seine gerissene und manipulative Seite. Er verwendete Illusionen von geliebten Menschen derjenigen, die ihr Blut vergossen haben. Er nutzte die Trugbilder einzig für den Zweck, Menschen zu ihm zu locken und ihn zu befreien. Er hat somit keine Skrupel die Gefühle von Menschen für seinen eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Er zeigte ebenfalls keine Hemmung dabei, von Jeremy zu trinken oder Reue dabei, ihn zu töten. Außerdem ist er sehr sarkastisch. Aussehen thumb|left|207px|Silas,wie er sich Bonnie offenbart hat. Silas Gabe, ihn aussehen zu lassen, als wer auch immer er will, hat dazu geführt, dass vorerst niemand sein wahres Gesicht kannte. Man dachte, dass sein Gesicht verstümmelt und vernabt war, durch Qetsiyah, die ihn angeblich verunstaltet hatte. Er hat Bonnie dieses Gesicht als Illusion vorgeführt, um ihr falsche Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Als Bonnie und Jeremy ihn fanden, war er versteinert. Seine Haut schien dunkel/schwarz zu sein, voller Dreck, der sich angesammelt hatte, wie eine Mumie, weil er kein Blut hatte. thumb|148px|Silas wahre Gestalt. Sein Gesicht war mit einer verschmutzten, eisernen Maske bedeckt. In der letzten Episode der vierten Staffel offenbarte er Stefan sein wahres Gesicht, das identisch mit seinem ist. Silas ist ein gutaussehender junger Mann mit blassen Teint, einer breiten Stirn, starker Knochenstruktur (Kinn Winkel), tiefe, waldgrüne Augen, eine gerade Nase und einen wohlgeformten Mund. Silas ist so groß wie Stefan und hat eine schlanke, sportliche Figur, wie sein Doppelgänger. In seiner vernarbten Illusion trägt er einen großen, langen schwarzen Mantel mit Kapuze. In seiner echten Form trägt er seine Haare und seine Kleidung wie sein Doppelgänger Stefan. Beziehungen Qetsiyah thumb|143pxQetsiyah und Silas wollten heiraten. Qetsiyah hatte ihn über alles geliebt und deshalb hatten sie zusammen geplant einen Trank zu trinken, der sie unsterblich macht. Jedoch liebte Silas jemand anderen. Amara war Silas große Liebe und für sie wollte er Unsterblich werden. Er nahm das Mittel mit Amara. Als Qetsiyah das herausfand wurde sie wütend und tötete Amara.Und verfluchtete beide.Qetsiyah sperrte Silas mit einem Gegenmittel ein und sie wollte, dass er es nimmt und sich umbringt. Jedoch nahm er dieses Mittel nicht. Qetsiyah sah all die Jahre auf der anderen Seite zu, wie er es nicht nahm und musste sich außerdem ansehen, wie immer Silas und Amaras Doppelgänger ( Stefan und Elena) fast zusammen kamen. Als Silas befreit wurde, kam auch Qetsiyah zurück und will ihn jetzt wieder töten. Sie verfluchte beide: Jedes Jahrhundert ein Doppelgänger und alle 500 Jahren eine Doppelgängerin. Amara thumb|157pxSilas betrog Qetsiyah mit Amara. Er liebte Amara über alles und wollte mit ihr die Ewigkeit verbringen. Wegen ihr nahm er das Mittel, was ihn unsterblich machte, und auch ihr gab er es. Jedoch fand Qetsiyah es heraus und tötete Amara. Amara ist die Original Petrova, von ihr entspringen alle anderen 4 Doppelgängerin, und auch von Silas entspringen Doppelgänger. Diese Doppelngänger fanden fast immer zueinander. Fähigkeiten Stärken * '''Unsterblichkeit:' Er altert nicht, noch können ihm menschliche Krankheiten etwas anhaben. Nur eine große Menge an magischer Energie kann zu seinem Tod führen. * Gesteigerte Kraft: Er besitzt übermenschliche körperliche Kräfte, denn er konnte Jeremy Gilberts Genick mit einer einfachen Handbewegung brechen. Jedoch besitzt er nicht die körperliche Stärke eines gewöhnlichen Vampir. Er ist sogar bedeutend schwächer als ein Jäger. * Gedanken lesen: Silas kann die Gedanken und Erinnerungen einer Person in seiner Nähe lesen. * Illusionen: Silas kann Illusionen erschaffen, die Personen in seiner Nähe sehen können. * Tagwandler: Er kann sich am Tag frei bewegen, ohne einen Ring zu besitzen. * Formwandler: Durch seine Fähigkeit Illusionen zu erzeugen, kann er die Erscheinung anderer Leute annehmen. Schwächen * Heilmittel: Es ist bisher die einzige bestätigte Schwäche von Silas, dass er durch das Heilmittel seine Unsterblichkeit und seine Macht verliert. Das Heilmittel wurde aber bereits verwendet und es gibt nur eine Dosis. * Austrocknung: Ohne''' die regelmäßige Zufuhr von Blut trocknet er aus, ähnlich einem Vampir. Durch die lange Zeit war er sogar versteinert. * '''Magie: Kann nur vorläufig verletzt oder versteinert werden. Doch diese Zauber haben meist einen Schlupfloch. * Stefan: ''Da Stefan der Doppelgänger von Silas ist, hat Tessa (Qetsiyah) mittels eines Zauberspruchs die Beiden geistig miteinander verbunden. Damit Silas seine mentalen Fähigkeiten nutzen kann', '''muss Stefan tot sein (z.B. auch temporär möglich durch ein Genickb'r'uch,' '''dass aber immer wieder durchgeführt werden muss, falls Stefan wieder aufwacht.'' '' Zitate '''Silas: "Ich war zuerst da, Vampire sind nichts weiter als eine ekelhafte Perversion von mir." Trivia *Silas wurde für insgesamt 2000 Jahre versteinert. *Silas kann als der älteste Charakter angesehen werden. *Er ist der dritte Charakter nachdem ein Kapitel benannt wurde. *Er hatte über die Jahrtausende seinen eigenen Kult. *Sein Gesicht war mit einer Eisenmaske bedeckt. *Silas ist der Haupt-Antagonist der vierten Staffel. *In "The Walking Dead" '' wurde von ihm gesagt, dass er den Jägerfluch innerhalb von Minuten besiegt hat. *Er ist der erste Haupt-Antagonist, der direkt von Bonnie besiegt wurde. *In "Der Abschlussball" zeigt er Bonnie erstmals sein vermeindlich echtes, entstelltes Gesicht, welches sich aber später nur als weitere Illusion herausstellt. *Stefan ist Silas Doppelgänger, der Doppelgänger wurde erschaffen, nachdem Silas den Tod besiegt hat und wahrlich unsterblich wurde, aber um das Gleichgewicht zu erhalten, hat die Natur den Doppelgänger erschaffen, der anstatt Silas sterben sollte. *Silas wird versuchen Stefans Platz einzunehmen. *Er tötete Rudy Hopkins. *Silas ist wieder der mächtige Hexenmeister von früher, da Damon ihm Kathrine während seines erneuten Herzstillstands zum Trinken gab. *Er musste das ganze Blut Kathrines (Heilmittel) trinken *Er will jetzt einen Weg finden, die andere Seite wieder komplett zu zerstören, um sich dann selbst umzubringen, (gleichzeitig sein Leben mit Bonnie zu tauschen) und mit Amara zusammen zu sein *Er hat Damon als seinen "entfernten Neffen" bezeichnet *Silas teilt die Meinung, dass eine GPS-Ortung besser sei, als ein Lokalisierungszauber (wie Damon) *Noch bevor er wieder zum Hexenmeister wurde, war er der wohl stärkste Vampir (noch vor Klaus), der wohl aufgrund seines Alters seine Gaben mitbekam. So war er eigentlich immer jeden einen Schritt voraus, seine Intelligenz ist auch enorm beeindruckend *Er bezeichnet sich als "den wahrlich Unsterblichen". Er distanziert sich vom Begriff Vampir und empfindet, dass Vampire eine Perversion von ihm sind. Das rechtfertigt er auch, indem er sich seine mentalen Eigenschaften zu Nutzen macht, und sich auf moderne Art und Weise von Menschen ernährt, durch seine Gedankenkontrolle ( Meist trinkt er von einem übergroßen Becher, dass vom Menschen mit Hilfe eines Messers von seinem aufgeschlitzten Handgelenk kommt) *Die einzigen Male, die er vom Hals eines Menschen Blut trinkt, sind nur wenn er wirklich Blut benötigt, oder jemanden vollständig austrinken muss, weil er versteinert, bzw sein Herz gestoppt war (von Jeremy und Katherine) Auftritte |-|Staffel 4= : * erwähnt : * Versteinert (Hinunter in den Kaninchenbau) : * In Shanes Gestalt (Bleib Bei Mir, Das Dritte Massaker) : * In Carolines Gestalt (Splitter im Herzen) : * In Jeremys, Stefans und Rebekahs Gestalt (Der Abschlussball) : * In Klaus', Matts und Liz' Gestalt (Das Letzte Mittel) |-|Staffel Fünf= : * Tod : * als Geist |-|Staffel 6= : * erwähnt Illusionen Silas wurde als Illusion von mehr Schauspielern dargestellt als irgendein anderer Charakter: * Camille Guaty als Caitlin Shane (Die Insel'' & Hinunter in den Kaninchenbau) * Jasmine Guy als Sheila Bennett (Hinunter in den Kaninchenbau) * David Alpay als Atticus Shane (Bleib Bei Mir & Das Dritte Massaker) * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes (Splitter im Herzen, Die lebenden Toten) * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert (Der Abschlussball) * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore (Der Abschlussball, Die lebenden Toten & Abschlussfeier (Wahre Form)) * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson (Der Abschlussball) * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore (Gestrichene Szene in Der Abschlussball) * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson (Das Letzte Mittel) * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (Das Letzte Mittel) * Marguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth Forbes (Das Letzte Mittel) * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman (Die lebenden Toten) * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert (Abschlussfeier) Galerie Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x14(Katherine Kills Jeremy Silas Awakes)|Silas erwacht und tötet Jeremy Bonnie Bennett 4x15 Scenes Part 6 Final.|Silas und Bonnie. TVD Season 4 Ep.17 - Silas Stakes Klaus "Just A Little Something To Remember Me By"|Silas pfählt Klaus. en:Silas Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Hexenmeister Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Doppelgänger Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Unsterblicher Kategorie:The Travellers Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Salvatore-Doppelgänger